Levy Guide
What is the level of your band? You're a Beginner if your band is a mixture of Commons/Uncommons/Rares. (Classes 0 to 30) You're an Intermediate if your band is a mixture of Rares/Epics. (Classes 30 to 100) You're Advanced if your band consists solely of Epics. (Classes 100 to 200) You're a Master if your band has a large amount of 5/5 Epics. (Classes 200+) 'Beginner' 'Summary' *Your lack of powerful fighters restricts you to a generic type of Levy; using "Auto" Levy is sufficient. *Use Lines in this Order: Right Diagonal, Left Diagonal, Middle Horizontal, Middle Vertical. *Avoid using Lines with dead Fighters. *Save up your Texi for Gear in the Texi Exchange, specifically the Twin Sawtooth and Plains Flute. *Place the Twin Sawtooth on your faster fighters with low attack; place the Plains Flute on your slower fighters with high attack. *Use your Power of Position on your Center Position. *Generally, your band should consist of Champs and Warlocks and Scouts. 'The X Levy' #Home -> Band #Auto (Bottom Right) #In order of Strongest to Weakest (1-9), your Band will take this Format: 'Line Selection' The X Levy clearly places the strongest fighters in your Diagonal Lines. Thus, you will select lines for battle in this order: #Right Diagonal #Left Diagonal #Middle Horizontal #Middle Vertical Note: Skip lines with dead Fighters. 'Gear' You should save up for the following gears: *Twin Sawtooth - Place on a Fighter with low attack and high agility. *Plains Flute ''- Place on a Fighter with low agility and high attack.'' If you are having trouble killing your enemies, prioritize attack gear; if you are having trouble attacking before your enemies, prioritize agility gear. Remember to rearrange gear according to the aforementioned schema after using the "Auto" Levy Function. 'Intermediate' 'Summary' *Your limited amount of powerful fighters and resources restricts you to a still generic Levy; following the same format as the Beginner Levy is sufficient. *At Class 30, you gain access to Trading. This changes your strategy dramatically and allows you to specialize your band. You will establish these goals: **''Evolve:'' Turn your Rare Fighters into Epic Fighters. **''Powerhouses:'' There are various cheap yet powerful Fighters that can be a key factor in dramatically increasing your band's potency. *Use your Power of Position on your Center Position. *Generally, your Band should consist of Champs and Powerhouses. 'Levy & Line Selection & Gear' You will use "Auto" Levy; you will select the same lines; you will target the same gear and place them the same way; you will use Power of Position on your Center Fighter. Further details for your Levy can be found under the Beginner Levy, or summarized here: *"Auto" Levy. *Use Lines in this Order: Right Diagonal, Left Diagonal, Middle Horizontal, Middle Vertical. *Avoid using Lines with dead Fighters. *Save up your Texi for Gear in the Texi Exchange, specifically the Twin Sawtooth and Plains Flute. *Place the Twin Sawtooth on your faster fighters with low attack; place the Plains Flute on your slower fighters with high attack. 'Trading' Evolve *Evolving your Rares to Epics will significantly increase your band's battling potency. *Browse the market for reasonable trades to complete the Rares that have nearly evolved. *''Warning:'' Striving for the best evolutionary lines (i.e. Malakhloros, Enzuna, Boldewin, etc) is unreasonable. The time spent trying to gather them is greater than the time spent gradually increasing your power to their level. Fodder and Hero Epics are not necessarily bad; they are just a foothold that everyone must take to reach the upper realms. Powerhouses' *Listed here are fighters who are both economical and useful, in order of potency. *You should 5/5 each Fighter and place the recommended gear on them for maximum utility. *Select your Fighters according to availability on the Market and how compatible they are with your Band. *The end of the section includes several example lines. While you're in this Level of Band, you may only have time to complete one of these types of lines. 1) Preempt All (Twin Sawtooth) #Pinaria #Messia #Zuuthusu #Rosemane #Fondwell 2) Preempt (Twin Sawtooth) #Aubyzant #Evenglory #Samsuiluna / Darkbloom #Humusi #Brightplume 3) All-Shot Champs (Twin Sawtooth/Plains Flute) #Ariistuun #Suusaandar #Koikolida #Ku-Aya #Tsiru #Tarbus #Rendfoot 4) One-Shot Champs (Twin Sawtooth/Plains Flute) #Fainglory #Braveburn Line Examples *''Preempt All Line:'' Messia 5/5 with Twin Sawtooth, Zuuthusu 5/5 with Twin Sawtooth, Rosemane with Twin Sawtooth *''Preempt Line:'' Aubyzant 5/5 with Twin Sawtooth, Evenglory 5/5 with Twin Sawtooth, Samsuiluna 5/5 with Twin Sawtooth *''All-Shot Champ Line:'' Ariistuun 5/5 with with Twin Sawtooth, Suusaandar 5/5 with Twin Sawtooth, Koikolida 5/5 with Plains Flute *''Champ Mixture:'' Ariistuun 5/5 with Plains Flute, Fainglory 5/5 with Twin Sawtooth, Ku-Aya 5/5 with Twin Sawtooth 'Advanced' 'Summary' *The availability of moderate potential fighters and resources brings your Band to new horizons; you will now have the ability to specialize and drastically increase your Band's Potency. *Divide your Band into 3 Horizontal or Vertical Lines: Rogues/Gurus/Champs. Fill any holes with Champs. *Use Lines according to Scenario: Rogues/Gurus/Champs for Gurus, Gurus/Rogues/Champs for Champs, Champs/Rogues/Gurus for Rogues. *Around this time, you will be able to produce weak to moderate Epics on a regular basis. You will upgrade your Band -- using Trading -- in this manner: **''Maximize:'' Self-Fuse your Epic Fighters to 5/5. **''Specialize:'' Develop a Rogue, Guru, and Champ Line. *Use your Power of Position on a frequently used Corner Position. *Your Band should have a Rogue, Guru, and Champ Line. 'The Line Levy' Depending on available Fighters, your ideal Band should take this Format: Note: If a Rogue/Guru is missing from your Band, you should substitute them with Champs. 'Line Selection' You will select lines according to situation: *Guru Enemy *#Rogues *#Gurus *#Champs *Champ Enemy *#Gurus *#Rogues *#Champs *Rogue Enemy *#Champs *#Rogues *#Gurus 'Gear' If you own Relic/Edge Gear that complements a certain Fighter and its skill type, it is recommended to use that combination. For example, Malakhloros with Noon Star that grants Earth Attack Edge as well as a Natural Skill, a good combo; as opposed to Zalmoxis with Dragon Boots that grants Lightning Agility Edge but an incompatible Thwart Magical Skill. Note: This is highly recommended in regards to Gurus, with notable combos such as Ebbi and Star Helm or Ugurnaszir and Piquel Cape. Aside from Relic/Edge Gear, you should still save up Texi for the Plains Flute and the Twin Sawtooth. They will be used accordingly, in order of priority: #Twin Sawtooth on Rogues. #Plains Flute on Champs. Tip: ''Layer-Fuse Gear; this means initially establishing the gear on each Fighter, then layering a self-fusion level on each continuously. Below is an example of a Fighter Line undergoing this process. 'Trading' '''Maximize' *Self-Fusing your Epics to 5/5 will significantly increase your band's battling potency. *Browse the market for reasonable trades to complete Epics that will make your Levy. *''Warning:'' Striving for the best evolutionary lines (i.e. Malakhloros, Enzuna, Boldewin, etc) is unreasonable. The time spent trying to gather them is greater than the time spent gradually increasing your power to their level. Fodder and Hero Epics '''''are not necessarily bad; they are just a foothold that everyone must take to reach the upper realms. Specialize *Your eventual goal is to have a Line of Champs/Gurus/Rogues. *You should 5/5 each Fighter and place complementary gear on them. *''Warning:'' When working to 5/5 a Guru, that single Fighter should be your primary focus; Gurus are highly ineffective and nearly useless at low self fusion levels. *Select your Fighters according to availability on the Market and whether you can afford them. *This section presents possibilities for each Fighter Type to consider, in the order of which Fighter Type is most important. 1) Rogues *Rogues are the most crucial aspect of your Band, and for that reason, they are also the most expensive. *Your limited amount of time as an Advanced Levy isn't sufficient to completely finish your Rogue Line, but investing early will result in great gains later. *Your current Rogue Line should consist of the aforementioned Intermediate Powerhouse Rogues to act as filler while you develop your new Rogue Line. *As a start, you will have two types of Lines to choose from: **''Preempt:'' This Line requires three powerful One-Shot Preempt Fighters. It is ineffective while incomplete. **''Preempt All:'' This Line requires two to three powerful All-Shot Preempt Fighters. The incomplete stages of this Line has a less significant impact on its effectiveness. However, this Line will be more expensive. ***''Agility-Focus:'' Some Fighters will have a focus on agility. These require at least two for greatest utility. ***''Attack-Focus:'' Some Fighters will have a focus on attack. These are the most expensive, but will only require one for high utility. *Depending on your choice, you will select one --''' yes, '''just one -- Fighter to work on. They are most effective at 5/5 Self-Fusion, and having scattered incomplete Self-Fusions is inefficient. **''Preempt: Esmellion or Mehrdad or Araziia or Lecne or Seianti **''Preempt All ***''Agility-Focused: Ironclad or Dilgan or Amaralice ***''Attack-Focused: Ataneedusu or Enzuna 2) Gurus Pending... 3) Champs *Champs are a dime a dozen; they are the most plentiful unit type in the game. *Since you will be using them as substitute units and as a lower priority line, they are best finished last. *Furthermore, there will always be a potential Champ to collect at an Event, and as you work on your former two lines, you will find it easier to earn them in multitude. Master Pending... Category:Guide